


Hank McCoy X Reader – Chemical Reaction

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: “Hey babe? Can you come here and check this out- that’s not normal right?”After the reader ruins an experiment in Hank's lab, their are some unusual results.





	Hank McCoy X Reader – Chemical Reaction

Waiting for Hank in the lab under the mansion was excruciatingly dull when you had been given specific instructions not to touch anything, sure it couldn’t be denied that you had broken your fair share of equipment or exploded a few chemicals but who hadn’t?

It felt a little patronizing that your boyfriend Hank would often treat you more like a child then a partner, it wasn’t like you were completely clueless about science, in fact you had actually learned quite a lot about it from him; it was well known however, that you were one of the clumsier residents within the mansion.

Finally giving in to complete boredom you sat at the desk, tapping tunes onto the cool desk, then looking to your left you spotted it, Hank’s new serum; the sparkling, blue liquid called out to you, practically begging to be examined. With one cursory glance around the lab you shuffled your stool over to the glass beaker; the journal next to it revealed that it was supposed to be an improved jet coolant, the problem being that it corroded metal instead.

Hank walked into the lab, a bouquet of flowers in hand for you which he quickly dropped upon seeing you leaning over his latest project, “(Y/N), what are you doing?” he reproached.

You spun around nervously, knocking a red glass over as you did so, it fell into the serum turning it an oily black, Hank rushed over moving you out of the way.

You paled at yet another mistake, apologising remorsefully, “Hank, I am so, so sorry, I was just looking at it and-”

“Just leave,” he muttered, placing a sample of it under a microscope.

“Please, I just meant to-”

“That’s enough for now… please just go.”

You blinked back tears, wishing he was shouting instead; shouting meant he was okay, even if he rarely did it but silent disregard showed quite how upset he was. Daring not to argue, you turned to go, no excuse or apology could make up for ruining months of hard work.

You paused at the doorway hearing a mumbled “Wait a minute.”

Hank called you back distractedly, “Hey babe? Can you come here and check this out- that’s not normal right?”

You ran to the microscope, knowing that whatever it was had to be good since he had used your pet-name; the black liquid danced under the light, swirling around under close inspection, “Not gonna lie sweetie, I’m okay with science but it’s really your thing; I have no idea what I’m looking at.”

“Whatever you dropped in there has given me the chemical reaction that I’ve been looking for. What did you do?”

“I… I spilt the red stuff.”

“The red stuff?”

“Yeah, in a glass next to your desk.”

“Do you mean to tell me that you spilt red bull into my experiment… and it actually worked?”

“I think so.”

He pulled you into a tight hug, warmth emanating from him, “You are a clumsy genius, I love you, sorry I got so mad.”

“Sorry  **you**  got mad? I’m sorry I’m clumsy,” you breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Don’t ever change, you’re my clumsy babe and I wouldn’t change you for the world.”

He pulled away, kissing you quickly, his glasses getting in the way; when the kiss finished you fanned yourself lightly, “Phew, that’s what I call a chemical reaction.”

He smiled shyly, letting out a small laugh.

You got close, straightening his glasses, then fixing his tie, “You sure we’re okay?”

He ruffled your hair, “We’ve never been better. Seriously though, get out of my lab before you break something for real.”

With a sheepish grin you nodded, “Yeah, I’ll see you tonight, who knows, maybe we can make another chemical reaction later.”

Hank blushed crimson, a single thought crossing his mind, “ _(S)he really keeps me on my toes; at least life will never be boring._ ”


End file.
